


Father&Son

by rxscxls



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: BobbyBI, Gen, bobbin, doubleb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxscxls/pseuds/rxscxls
Summary: Just one of their Saturdays that mostly spent with the father&son's banter and bicker.. both deprived of Hanbin's love and attention.... and seven years old Bugz still cockblocking his daddy Ji..
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Father&Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iahmdelcano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iahmdelcano/gifts).



> This is just one of Family Portrait's side story that took place after they got married, cute little Bugz already seven and had new future playmates, his twin sibling baby Musiq&Lyriq(yes i'm weird like that)

🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰

Its one of those Saturdays that they used to love spending together, cuz Saturday used to be their family day, either lazying in their bedroom all day or going out on a picnic or sometimes visiting the grand parents houses for sleepovers but everything drastically changed after nine months..

Bobby and Bugz were sharing the couch in their living room, Hanbin is now breastfeeding their newborn twins in the bedroom after kicking out the two..

_**"We're forgotten.."** _Bobby uttered in exasperation dropping his back to rest on the sofa..

_**"And who's to blame for that DADDY..????"**_ Bugz retort with a straight face, eyes fixed on the television that's currently playing a cartoon he's not really interested about, but he'd rather watch it than stare at his father who's acting more of a kid compare to him..

_**"YAH..??!! you asked for it.."** _Bobby retaliates, retreating himself from the comfort of his previous slump turning directly to his son..

They've been constantly arguing on the daily because they're both attention deprived from Hanbin who's always busy catering for the new members of their growing family which should be completely understandable but the father and son are deliberately being sulky..

_**"I asked for a brother or a sister not a brother and a sister...."**_ He replied grumpily just to get his point taken seriously.. Bobby just listens to his son dumb-founded..

_**"I didn't say make two babies in one....**_ (he blubber just like his dad, he sounded like rapping rather than ranting) _**You already a handful daddy and then you made another two of you now they stole Babba from me...."**_ The 7 year old proceed as a matter of factly but of course Bobby wouldn't lose without a fight..

_**"Its not my fault your father is healthy....**_ (he reasoned receiving a snort from the other, sometimes he feels like he's arguing with his 7 years old self but most of the time its more like his having a battle of words with a younger Hanbin, Bugz looks more like his Babba day by day and he never wins) _**and don't you blame me kid we made you...."** _He confidently chides..

_**"I was inseminated daddy.. don't lie to me.."** _Bugz barked back at his father's claim, he's the perfect carbon copy of his Babba's Tigerbin mode Bobby almost shiver.. He can't believe he get's more scolded than him scolding his son.. when the kid is younger he finds it cute and entertaining to bicker and banter but these days even he gets confused who's taking the father role..Their first child is a force to be reckoned with even ChanU and JU-NE surrendered a long time ago.. 

_**"Who told you that..??"**_ He inquired a little taken aback, he's aware how smart the kid can get but he don't recall that they ever talk about the matter moreover used such words.. 

_**"ChanU hyung.."** _

_**"That brat,**_ (heaving a deep sigh, his head starting to ache) _ **he'll really gonna get it from me....** _(Bugz just shrug him off and resume his attention back on the television) _**still i'm your father Kim Jihan stop blaming me for losing to the twins we're on the same team here.... We shouldn't be arguing.. "**_ Bobby who doesnt know what giving up means demands for attention scooting himself closer to his son.. They used to be a team always having each other's back but during those months of preparing for the twins arrival their perfect father&son dynamics starts do drift back apart from square one..

_**"But daddy its your fault, nothing can convince me other wise.."** _He responded sassilly rolling his eyes in the process a grown habit he got from JU-NE when they're all still living together.

_**"Did you just roll your eyes on me..????** _(sensitive Bobby being offended) _**well atleast try including your Babba too, not just me.. i'm not the only one who made twins apparently...."** _He complained, he don't get why he's always at the losing end of every argument while the latter gets the upper hand, he's supposed to be the one winning.. but when did he ever win tho'..??

_**"Babba carried those two little monsters for nine months why would i blame him when he was sick evweyday and always complain's about his back and i have to always watch him cry because you're not at home and he misses you..??"** _Their bickering continue not realizing they keep getting louder with their exchange of words..

_**"I'm working for us don't be harsh on me.. i can't just stay at home and let us all go hungry...."** _Trying to defend himself but his son is not having any of it.. he will stand his ground no matter what..

_**"Grandpa can buy us a whole country what do you mean we'll get hungry..?? Daddy please make it make sense, i'm glad i'm not so dumb what happen to you..??"** _Bugz stated with his arms crossed agaisnt his chest sporting his intimidating facade that is pretty similar to his Babba..

_**"YAAH KIM JIHAN...."** _He yelled almost comically but the kid didn't even flinch..

_**"WAE..????"** _Immitating his father's tone.

_**"Can you two please tone it down the twins are trying to sleep here.... show us some considerations too will you..??"** _Hanbin yelled from the room..

_**"Your son is bullying me baby HELP ME...."** _Bobby yelled back seeking for rescue which surely go to vain since their referee has now greater priorities than baby sitting both his silly husband and savage eldest son.

_**"Aigoo such a cry baby**_ (a scowl painted on his face) _**you're helpless daddy.... Helpless...."**_ Shaking his head in disbelief leaving his father alone that only manage to watch his son's back as he disappears in his own room..

_**"I can't believe that brat just walked out on me.."**_ Bobby scoffed all to himself picking up the remote control grumpily switching chanel from another until he gets irritated and turned the tv off throwing himself on the couch hitting his head in the process adding more to his annoyance.. He miss his litle spoon now.. It's supposed to be family day today but he's in the living room all by himself..

_**"Daddy can you come here please..??"**_ Hanbin called out of nowhere when Bobby is almost, just almost drifting to sleep.. He didn't respond, too sleepy to even try.. He closes his eyes again, old pooh clutched in his chest that looks more like grizzly bear now than winie himself.

_**"KIM JIWON COME HERE AND CUDDLE ME...."**_ Hanbin yelled on top of his lungs after not getting any response and Bobby is running back to their bedroom in a flash..

_**"Coming baby...."**_ All his sleepiness gone, smiling from ear to ear as if he's not sulking a few seconds ago.. Skipping his way to where the twins are already peacefully sound asleep inside their crib a few steps away from their bed.. He gave each a kiss in the forehead whispering **i love you** 's to them that gains him toothless smiles from their angels.. 

_**"Sweetdreams, daddy loves you somuch.."** _He utter in delight, before finally giving his full attention to his better half who's been watching all along, He thinks Hanbin keeps getting more beautiful, its only been a month since he gave birth but he remains stunning, even with the little baby bump that he still have, his fluffy cheeks that Bobby badly wants to bite if only his husband's not gonna cry for it.. His heart swells from the sight of Hanbin staring at him with his lovely doll eyes.. He carefully joins him under the warm duvet, He just want to embrace the life out of him but he's too scared to hurt him, his stitches from the CS hasn't completely healed yet.. They still cuddle but with great restrictions..

As soon as his head hits the pillow Hanbin is already devouring his lips surprising him in the process.. But when he recovers he let his beautiful husband take the lead which Hanbin happily oblige.. 

They kiss slowly and passionately, in between sweet **i miss you** 's and warm **i love you** 's.. grabby hands and gentle finger's agaisnt the softness of their skins.. tingling sensations of every touch and familiar feelings.. subtle grunts and suave groans, delicious moans that linger's through the quietness of the room.. muffled by the lullaby that hushes their sleeping twins.. That's all they can do at the moment, but for them its more than enough..

Three years of marriage that blossoms and continue to bloom and prosper day by day.. there's nothing else they both could ever wish and ask for..

_**"Thank you for giving me a wonderful family.."**_ Hanbin utters with all his heart pecking his husbands lips once more..

_**"Thank you for being my family baby.. y'all mean the world to me...."** _Bobby cooes chasing Hanbin's lips again, they continue kissing..indulging each other and savoring every passing moment and the door opens revealing their eldest son with his uncle Pooh bear on hand..

_**"Its our family day please stop being gross.."**_ Not so little(anymore) Bugz interrupting his parents from their extra curricular activity..

_**"We're just kissing you brat.. We haven't kiss for a while.. Can't you be nice..??"**_ Bobby counter in his defense eyeing how his son is manhandling Pooh mindlessly holding it by its delicate tiny arm.. Bobby's heart breaks silently from the sight..

_**"You were eating faces with each other last night..** _(he retaliates, his parents both guilty) _**And i miss my parents too...."** _Bugz cutely protruding his lips in a pout.. His words melting his parent hearts.. His Babba in particular is completely sold.. 

_**"Alright sweetheart point taken, come here cuddle with Babba.."** _Hanbin hoaxing their lovechild who happily slips himself on the other side throwing his uncle Pooh to his daddy.. The older almost has a heart attack, fewling relieved when he successfully caught Pooh even checking earnestly for broken parts if there's any.. Typical dramatic daddy..

_**"Cockblocker awardee.."** _Bobby sighed in defeat securing his Pooh bear.

_**"Daddy you have uncle Pooh show him some love too, right Babba..??"** _Their son tease, the audacity Bobby thought getting a taste of his own medicine afterall the kid is taking after him..

_**"Definitely sweetheart.."**_ Hanbin humoring their son, kissing him on top of his head before engulping him into his embrace, he turns his head towards his husband who's now back sulking on his own looking betrayed..

**_"Daddy we want big cuddles please..??"_ **Hanbin chirp and smiles teasingly knowing his husband can never resist it.. And like a casted spell the head of their beautiful family scoots himself closer securing both the love of his life in his loving arms....

_**"I love our family day so much...."**_ A sleepy Bugz mumbled nuzzled on his Babba's chest.. his still tiny arms wrapped around his parents middle making sure his love and affection could reach to his daddy as well..

_**"We love our family day too sweetheart.."** _His Babba hummed stroking his locks while his daddy's bigger palm is rubbing his back in a soothing pace.. They always make a perfect team showering him with all their love and even if his head starts to get hazy he's grateful, he's always blessed and loved..

_**"How wide..??"**_ He asks almost inaudible, sleepiness has taken over him little by little..

_**"As wide as the sky Love...."** _His parents replied together, warm endearing words that lulled him to sleep while being spooned not only once but twice by his two dad's courtesy....

Another Satuday worth spent together as family....

🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥🐰🐥

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at narrations obviously but i hope y'all had smiles on your beautiful faces while or after reading it....  
> and please share me your thoughts so i would know if i'll continue to drop more side stories that center's their wonderful family....
> 
> super thank y'all for sparing your time, STAY SAFE and Godbless FAM❤🖤


End file.
